1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor substrate and a display apparatus using same, and related manufacturing methods, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor substrate capable of improving electrical characteristics and image quality characteristics, and a display apparatus using same, and related manufacturing methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses are apparatuses for displaying images that may be recognized by a user. The display apparatuses may include a thin film transistor substrate for displaying various information easily.
A thin film transistor substrate includes a plurality of conductive lines. For example, the thin film transistor substrate includes scan lines and data lines. The scan lines apply scan signals to pixels disposed in the display apparatus, and the data lines apply data signals to the pixels, respectively.
The scan line and the data line are not formed in the same layer. That is, one or more insulating layers are disposed between the scan line and the data line. Here, the scan line and the data line may contact each other unintentionally during fabricating the display apparatus, thereby generating a short circuit defect. In particular, the short circuit defect may occur in a region where the scan line and the data line overlap each other.
The short circuit defect between the scan line and the data line degrades image quality characteristics, and thus, a repairing process is performed by using a laser cutting method.
Meanwhile, particles or other by-products generated during the repairing process affect pixel electrodes, and thus other defects may occur, and there may be a limitation in improving the electrical characteristics and the image quality characteristics of the display apparatus.